


Best x Friend

by naruwoah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Crybaby Killua, Hunter X Hunter 2011 - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, HxH 2011, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, gon freecss - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruwoah/pseuds/naruwoah
Summary: I recently got into HxH and figured I'd give writing something a shot.





	Best x Friend

It was a quiet night. 

 

The stars were illuminating the sea below, and there was a light breeze blowing in the air. The atmosphere was incredible, which is why Gon suggested he and Killua sleep outside. It took a few minutes of nagging but soon after, they were on their way to the edge of Whale Island, where they would camp out for the night. 

 

“Why’d you wanna come out here so bad? I mean, it’s pretty and all, but what’s the big idea?” Killua laid on his back with his hands behind his head, taking in the endless sky with wide, curious eyes. He heard shuffling next to him as Gon flipped over onto his stomach and put a hand on his chin. 

 

“I think it’s neat! Look at how pretty everything looks and smells and sounds and feels! Don’t you think so too, Killua?” A huge grin took up most of Gon’s face. The white haired boy laughed at his excitement; he was so loud amongst the quiet. He shrugged, turning his head to look at the surrounding area. In retrospect, Gon wasn’t lying. The scenery was almost like something from a movie. He was glad that he tagged along, in reality. 

 

“Sure, it’s nice. I guess it makes sense why you’d enjoy being out here. Hey, can you pass me some chips?” 

 

The two sat in silence and ate their snacks, Gon scarfing his down in no time. Killua was close behind, and when there was nothing left, they decided it was time to sleep. They had brought a big blanket with them and a couple of pillows, so they laid them down and got comfortable. 

 

“Hey, Kil… do you like spending time with me?”

 

A blush spread through Killua’s face and he turned his nose the other way. 

 

“Jeez, don’t you get embarrassed saying these things? … yeah, I do. You’re my first friend.”

 

“And you’re my best friend!”

 

Gon’s bright smile was back, and Killua felt warmth bloom inside of his chest. He had never been called anyone’s friend before, let alone best friend. He’d never even had a friend before. It felt like someone had given him something sacred, something he had to protect with his life. 

 

“We can do anything together! Best friends taking over the world!” Gon’s brown eyes shone with a fierce pride, but his happy face slowly turned into a frown. 

 

“Kil...lua? Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

 

Tear streaks stained his cheeks and his bottom lip quivered slightly. He was red, and his look was one of frustration. 

 

“Dumb eyes… I’m not crying, something got in my eyes!” He mumbled at the green-haired boy, who rolled over to him and grabbed his hand in return. 

 

“I’m just… happy I get to be your best friend. It’s stupid, I shouldn’t be crying, but I’ve always wanted to have a friend like you and I finally have one.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes, too embarrassed to say any more.

 

“Awwwww, you big baby! You should be honest more often! It’s cute!” 

 

Killua’s eyes widened and he covered Gon’s mouth, but it was too late. His laughter rang through the air and he pulled his best friend into a hug. 

 

“Again with the soft stuff! Gon, you’re killing me!” 

 

“You’re one to talk about soft!” 

 

The silver haired boy threw a playful punch that immediately turned into a lighthearted wrestling match. The two collapsed with exhaustion almost a whole hour later, and just as Gon was about to fall asleep, he heard low mumbling. 

 

“Let’s come here more often, Gon.”

 

“Mmhm… whatever you want, Kil…” 

 

Light snores filled the air a few moments later, and Killua remained awake, staring at the spiky green hair sticking out from Gon’s head. A smile was plastered onto his face and his heart was full of joy. He had finally met his best friend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks; I wrote it in less than an hour. I love Gon and Killua's relationship so I figured I'd write about it. Maybe more to come?


End file.
